Dreams can come true.
by LittleMissParanoia
Summary: Crappy title, but hey you know. *sweatdrop* just read please.*New Chapter *
1. The End

Dreams can come true.  
  
Author: Lady Yume  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: If you think I own any of these anime or I'm making money of them, do yourself and everyone else a favour, sign yourself to an institute for nutters!  
  
Author Notes: Hi all! I'm Lady Yume and this is my very first fanfic, although I am a Hiiro/Usagi fan (They are made for each other!), I don't want to write my first fanfic about them (Sorry!) enough of me and on with the fic!  
  
Inners and Usagi- 17  
  
Outers (excluding Hotaru and Setsuna)-20  
  
GW boys (excluding Trowa)-18  
  
Setsuna and Trowa-21  
  
Hotaru-17  
  
Key:  
  
" "- Speaking  
  
-Thoughts  
  
* *-Flashback  
  
~*~ ~*~-Dream sequence  
  
Prologue:  
  
~*~ Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
Usagi found herself in a misty place, which was very surreal, but it was also very familiar Where am I? She thought, the mist soon cleared and she realised why the place was so familiar I'm on the moon kingdom, "Princess Serenity!" Usagi turned around and saw Haruka No, not Haruka, the Princess of Uranus running towards her "Good." She said, "You 're dressed." Usagi then for the first time noticed that she was in her princess form What is going on? She thought confused, but she nodded and followed.  
  
  
  
Haruka led her to the throne room where she saw Queen Serenity talking (Very awkwardly) to someone Mother! As she ran and hugged her " I missed you!" Princess Serenity buried her face in her mother's beautiful gown and wept "Oh mother I've missed you!" she sobbed out "Missed me?!" she laughed "But darling I haven't gone anywhere!" she looked at the person she was talking to "Won't you say hello?" The figure turned around, she was about an inch shorter than Princess Serenity and had orange-red hair that stopped just below her chin and had two pony-tails at the back of her head, she had golden eyes, she was wearing a toga-type dress (which was golden by the way) that stopped just above her knees and on her feet were ankle-tie sandals (you know the ones that lace up your legs, can't remember what they are really called), on her head was a golden crown, and at her waist, (hooked to her belt) was a glowing golden sword. She smiled "Hello Serenity". ~*~End of Dream~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi shot up, breathing heavily Another one?! She asked herself, it was the fifth one just this weekWhat do they mean? She hadn't an inkling of an idea, she looked at her clock which read 6:30 Might as well get up throwing off her covers, she walked to the bathroom.  
  
That's better she looked at herself in the mirror I wonder what these dreams mean, I bet its some kind of memory or a new enemy they had just defeated Galaxia and there had been fewer senshi meetings, the inners, apart from Minako and outers had drifted apart and Usagi saw more of the outers, probably because they didn't avoid her, Oh well she shrugged at her reflection and walked down to breakfast.  
  
  
  
When her family came down for breakfast, they were shocked to say the least (And that was putting it mildly) "Usagi what are you doing?!" screamed her dad "Morning dad and I'm having breakfast" she replied not looking up " Calm down Kenji, she might be sick" her mother, Ikuko (sp?) told him feeling her head "Do you feel okay dear?" "I'm fine mum, morning Shingo" she giggled at the expression on his face " Later folks, don't want to be late" she laughed at that as she walked out the door and slammed it. "Mum you should call an exorcist" Shingo told when he recovered " I know" she replied.  
  
  
  
As Usagi was walking to school, (For the first time in a very long time) she was Mamoru jogging her way Oh no! He's gonna see me! And she panicked, she looked around and saw nowhere to hide, but it wouldn't have mattered because he would have seen her anyway (I hardly think you can hide behind a lamppost) Here it goes "Hey Mamo-chan!" she shouted at the top of her lungs with a fake smile. The man called 'Mamo-chan' tripped and fell from shock "Usako?!" he asked refusing to believe it "Bye!" was all he heard as she took off. 'Mamo-chan' was still sitting on the ground.  
  
As Usagi walked into the school she saw her friends (Minus Minako by the way!) whispering behind a tree, most likely about her and walked up to them "Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" she asked in cheeriest voice (Which was fake) "Odango-atama! What are you doing here?!" shrieked the fiery priestess as they all stared at her in shock Was it so hard to believe she could be there early? She smiled painfully and answered in an empty voice "Same as you, learning" the inners shivered at her tone and then, started to look nervous "Em… when did you get here?" which was what they were all thinking "Just now" they all visibly sighed in relief. "There goes the bell, let's go in" Usagi sing-songed walking towards the building the inners just followed.  
  
  
  
When they got to class some of, no all of Usagi's classmates nearly fainted from the shock of seeing her there so early. "Settle down everyone" came the pissed-off voice of Miss Haruna (Who had another very disappointing date.) "Is every- Oh my God! Usagi!" screamed a very scared Haruna but she recovered quickly "Is everyone here?" she scanned the room "Ah yes, Miss Aino." "Wait!" came from the hall; Minako ran into the room and the bell rang "Made it." She stated triumphantly through her panting "Miss Aino, please take your seat" Haruna said rubbing her temples This is getting to be a very long day. Minako sat behind Usagi (Rei and Makoto sat to her sides and Ami sat to her front) "Hey Usa" "Hey Mina".  
  
  
  
"Now class, please take out your homework" Usagi raised her hand "Usagi, let me guess? Another youma that specialises in eating homework decided that, in all of Japan it would eat yours (I wish!)" the whole class (excluding Minako) laughed What? She couldn't help it if that happened "Um…actually its right here" and she held it up, the whole class was stunned into complete silence Eat that! She thought smugly "A-F right?" she asked Ami who just nodded dumbly; apparently this was too much for Miss Haruna who fainted.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was very weird for Rei, Ami and Makoto, probably because Usagi didn't fall asleep in class, or eat and answered every question she was asked by the cover teacher.  
  
  
  
"So Odango atama seeing as you don't have a detention for the first time, we'll be having a scout meeting at the shrine". "Sure, but can we do it at five?" "Why?" was what she was asked, "I just have to take care of something" Usagi lied I can't tell them "Sure but don't be late" the bluenette told her even though she was sure she would be. " 'Kay bye!" and she walked in the opposite direction to the outers mansion.  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope Setsuna can handle what I'm going to tell her Usagi was about to knock when suddenly the door opened to reveal a 17-year-old girl with short dark blue hair (I think) and dark purple eyes, she had a frail-looking body but, Usagi knew from experience, she was anything but weak. "Hey Hotaru" she greeted nervously, after all the years she'd know her she still found her unnerving maybe it was because she had eyes that looked straight into your soul "Hi Usagi-mama!" she was surprisingly warm to her "You 're here to see Setsuna-mama right?" she asked in a disappointed voice as she let her in "Um right but I'll come play with you in the weekend 'Kay?" "Okay!" she said perking up and she started up the stairs but, suddenly stopped "She's in the kitchen" as if reading Usagi's mind "Oh, I knew that!" Hotaru just sweatdropped and continued up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Hello Princess" greeted the woman, she had long dark green hair and half of it was up in a bun, she also had ruby-red eyes, which held a look of wisdom but also solitude. "Puu! What have I told you about calling me that?" Usagi mock-scolded her, the woman just laughed, "I'm sorry Usagi " finally calling her what she wanted "So what brings you here?" Usagi paled a bit "I gather this isn't a social call" "Uh um" Usagi sat down and went on to tell her about the dreams. "…" Was all she received "That's it?!" Usagi asked her but she didn't notice that the woman wasn't listening but was lost in her own thoughts So the Golden soldier has awakened she smiled but then frowned That means… "Setsuna?" Usagi was starting to get nervous, the guardian of time never spaced out, it must be serious "It's a new enemy isn't it?" she felt tears build up in her eyes, Will I ever be a normal teenager? " No Usagi, all I'm allowed to say is that it isn't a new enemy" she felt Usagi sigh in relief "But you shall face a great challenge soon and will have to be strong emotionally to overcome it" "There's another thing I wanted to talk to you about something else…" "Well?" Setsuna waited expectantly "Hey Koneko! Five this week!" exclaimed a masculine voice, "Couldn't keep away huh?" Usagi blushed "Haruka stop it, you're embarrassing her" the woman scolded her lover.  
  
Haruka just grinned Do I really need to describe them? *Sigh* okay) Haruka had short sandy-blond hair and had blue eyes, the person looked like a male but, on closer inspection you could tell she was female "Aw Michiru I was only kidding" the woman Michiru just sighed, she had aqua coloured hair and aqua-marine eyes, thanking Selene for the distraction Usagi got up "Um, sorry guys I have to go, I'm late for a meeting at Rei's place" "Do you want us to come with you?" the ever-caring Michiru asked "No, it's okay" "Oh, bye then" Haruka waved obviously disappointed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi slammed the door to the mansion; looking at the time she saw it was "4:56! Rei's gonna kill me!" and to off towards the temple.  
  
When she got there she noticed the shrine was deserted and it was getting dark. "Rei?" she called looking around. "This isn't funny you guys!" Usagi was getting very scared; "Mars Flame Sniper!" came a voice.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Are you are sure she's remembering?" Sailor Uranus's rough voice asked (while jumping buildings with the others) "Yes" was the reply "Then why isn't she here?" Sailor Neptune asked very confused "You knows what that means" Sailor Saturn said and they all nodded, "We must hurry" Sailor Pluto surprisingly dark voice "The Princess need's our help" "Right!" they all chorused and sped off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Usagi dodged to the side sharply, loosing her balance, and causing her to fall to the ground. She looked up to see the inners and Tuxedo baka, I mean Kamen "Transform" the icy voice of Sailor Mercury, "What?" Usagi was confused and a bit scared because the inners looked weird in a dark way she thought it was their eyes, yes, it was their eyes, they looked empty, void of all life but, they were filled with anger, hate and disgust. "She said transform," hissed Sailor Jupiter her filled with disgust, Usagi got up dusting her self "Sure, Moon Eternal Power Make-Up!" she shouted and in a flash of light and feathers she became the legendary soldier of love and justice, Eternal Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" asked Moon (Tired of writing it out fully.) "Well to put it in a way you'd understand we are sick and tired of you" that, she was told by her 'destined love' "Yeah!" piped Mars "We thought you had changed but, we realise we were stupid to think that" "Not as stupid as Moon" Jupiter joked and laughed cruelly, "We now know that you can never change, you will remain a crybaby for the rest of your life" she told her, Venus was silent and staring at the ground. Couldn't they see? She was trying, that she wanted to be just like Princess Serenity, but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. "Hey! Odango-atama we are still talking you!" came from the last people expected, Mercury but she wasn't done "You never do your homework and no matter what you do, you always get bad grades and you are even ditzier than Venus" she spat Venus who had been silent during the whole thing, snapped to attention and had a hurt look on her face. Mars rolled her eyes "Anyway, just hand over the crystal so we don't have to look at you anymore" she stretched hand in a demanding manner "The crystal?" Moon asked timidly, staring at Mars' outstretched hand "Yes, the crystal the gem given to you by your mother to defeat ultimate evil and all that, you know the crystal" the others laughed "Why?" Moon asked a bit bolder "Well, lets' see Because I would make a better queen" Moon couldn't deny Mars might make a queen but she wasn't about to give up her birthright "And Mamo-chan loves me" Tuxedo Kamen put his arm around her and spoke "We were going to wait 'till you were crowned queen and chibi-usa was born, but we 're fed up with your attitude" That shocked Moon because she was thinking the same thing when she went to see Puu except having chibi-usa, how she disliked that brat! (Couldn't resist!) "Isn't that right guys?" "Right" "Wrong" Mars turned around. "What did you say?" she hissed, "I said Wrong" Venus stepped up boldly, and walked to Moon "You know what they say, Ditzs of a feather flock together!" Joked Mercury and the inners laughed unkindly "Thanks, Cous," whispered Moon "No problem" Venus said shakily not looking Moon in the eye "How touching" Jupiter said nastily and they laughed again "Enough is enough, Usako hand it over" (We all know who said that.) "No" Moon clutched her brooch tightly, He narrowed his eyes "What did you say?" the inners and tuxedo kamen took a menacing step forward, Venus stepped in front of Moon "She said no" she hissed lethally "Then we'll have to take it by force" said Mercury "I'd like to see you try" challenged a cold voice from behind them "Uranus" hissed Jupiter and they stepped away from Moon and Venus.  
  
  
  
The Outers positioned themselves around Moon, Uranus with her sword, Neptune with her mirror, Saturn with her glaive and Pluto with her time staff. Moon spoke "You have betrayed me" the inners winced because her voice lacked emotion "Which is treason, but I shall not destroy you, only punish you" the crystal magically appeared in her outstretched hand "I will strip you of your immortality." She told them, then the crystal glowed and the inners and tuxedo kamen (the wimp!) screamed out in pain, the colours, fiery red, icy blue, forest green and gold were fed to the crystal, it's glowing then ceased. "You are no longer my guardians, therefore I have no more ties to you, Goodbye." Turning on her heels, she left and the outers and Venus not before Neptune turned, smirking "Lets see how you fare without the princess" "Mars" said Saturn "Ask Mamoru about the red head" tuxedo kamen paled "What is she talking about?!" Jupiter and Mercury sniggered "Shut up!" screamed an enraged Mars. This is all Usagi-baka's fault! Seethed Mars, she looked at the inners and nodded "Don't walk away from us you bitch!" and she then fired her attack followed by the other inners.  
  
  
  
Usagi was farther away from the rest of the scouts so there was no one to cover her, she saw the attack (I say 'attack' because the attacks had formed into one, and I can't be bothered to think of one, do it yourself!) coming towards her, but she stood transfixed This is it. She mused At least I can be free "Hime no!!!" screamed the outers and Venus. "Heat wave!" came a voice.  
  
  
  
The attack was a rippling wave of light and heat and (Surprise! Surprise!) Cancelled out the attack, the inners readied another attack "I wouldn't bloody well try that again if I tried you darlings." The shadow's voice had a slight English accent "Or next time I might have to ruin your pretty faces." "Who are you?" asked a very scared Tuxedo-baka (Who had already pissed himself) the shadow stepped out. "Wouldn't you like to know" the figure smirked, "He asked you a question" hissed Mars, glaring at the figure "Well, if you must know, I am the lost lone soldier, Sailor Sun" the female (obviously) struck a pose similar to Sailor Moon (I know, you all saw that coming!) "Nonsense! There is no sailor of the sun," stated the ever efficient Sailor Mercury, "Well seeing is believing isn't it?" she crossed her arms and smirked (Yes I know, I have to describe her!). She was wearing a similar outfit to Moon but it was orange-red outlined with gold, although she had various golden hoops in both her ears, she also studs which had the emblem of the sun on them, her choker was gold and also had an emblem of the sun on it, she wore no tiara and finally on her feet were golden ankle-tie sandals.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile floods of memories were painfully attacking Moon, and venus was trying to comfort, then it all fell into place, those dreams were memories, memories of her past, that girl was someone she (Moon) had loved since the day she had first seen her (Nothing like that!) "Lana?" she called out hoping against hope, Sun smiled "Hiya Ren!" If she was here, that meant…. "Oh, Lana" Moon sobbed out "Don't cry! I thought you'd be happy to see him," "Believe Me," said the warrior of time "She is" "Hey guys!" Sun greeted noticing Venus and the outers, they nodded and Venus smiled shakily, and then cast an anxious look at Moon.  
  
  
  
Uranus grinned, "Thought you wouldn't show", Sun smirked "You know me always up for an adventure and that." The outers smiled, she put her hands on her hips and looked at Pluto expectantly "What?" asked Pluto as they all stared at her "The portal?" asked Neptune, "Oh yeah!" laughed Pluto the others just sweat dropped. She opened a portal and the others, starting with Moon followed "Oh yes…" Sun said turning around "If you dare follow, Apollo help you, I will kill you all" she threatened. The portal closed leaving a stunned group of traitors behind.  
  
TBC…  
  
Well? What did you think? Review please! I just wanted to clear a few things up. Yes, Haruka and Michiru a couple but I'm not writing anything heavy (Write your own!) and the inners all go to the same school. Here are the couples (Please vote!)  
  
Usagi/Quatre  
  
Usagi/Wufei  
  
Usagi/Duo  
  
Hotaru/Quatre  
  
Hotaru/Wufei  
  
Hotaru/Duo  
  
Minako/Quatre  
  
Minako/Wufei  
  
Minako/Duo  
  
  
  
Sorry, the other couples are already fixed! See you in the next chapter (Hopefully!) Cheerio! 


	2. New Start

Dreams can come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: Seishi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I really own them and everything that comes with them. Yeah right!  
  
  
  
Author' Notes: It's me again; I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and voted. I wanted to apologise about the name change (again!), it was Lady Yume but it is now Seishi. Here are the votes so far:  
  
  
  
Usagi/Quatre: 1  
  
Usagi/Wufei: 3  
  
Usagi/Duo:0  
  
Hotaru/Quatre: 2  
  
Hotaru/Wufei: 1  
  
Hotaru/Duo: 3  
  
Minako/Quatre: 5  
  
Minako/Wufei: 1  
  
Minako/Duo: 4  
  
Keep on voting! That is all!  
  
Inners and Usagi- 17  
  
Outers (excluding Hotaru and Setsuna)-20  
  
GW boys (excluding Trowa)-18  
  
Setsuna and Trowa-21  
  
Hotaru-17  
  
Key:  
  
" "- Speaking  
  
-Thoughts  
  
* *-Flashback  
  
~*~ ~*~-Dream sequence  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Sun landed on the cushy part of her body with an "Oof." She got up, dusting herself her. "Hey Puu? –" Was all she said before she was tackled by Moon and Saturn? "I missed you too." Came the muffled voice at the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Um? Guys? I don't think she can breathe." Neptune informed them, "Oh yeah!" they chorused the others just sweatdropped.  
  
When they all recovered (and said all their tearful welcome backs). "Puu? Are we going to live here, I mean in the Time Realm?" "Huh?" "It's nice, but it's so dreary" If she had looked, she would have noticed the pissed- off look on Pluto's face, which she didn't, the others did "So this is where you hang out Setsuna-mama. It very nice." Saturn stated hoping Pluto would calm down, unfortunately she did. "Is that so?" Pluto asked in a dead calm voice, nothing gave away the fact that she was upset, well apart from the fact that the Garnet Orb was glowing in a violent way.  
  
"What do you think would make it look less dreary?" she was brandishing her time staff in a very threatening way " Solana, apologise." Moon told her "Bloody hell! I was only saying-" she was cut short by a silvery laughter "That's why I always tell you to keep your comments to your self." Sun scowled at the figure that was "Queen Selenity!" Venus (who had been quiet until now) exclaimed "Mother!" (We know who said that!), the outers and Venus bowed. Sun nodded "Queen Selenity." She was strangely cold to her mother; she went to stand next to Pluto, who held her like a mother and sent Queen Selenity a sorry but cold look, who replied it with a pained look.  
  
Moon watched this exchange with confusion, What is going on?! "Solanity…" She added in a warning voice, Queen Selenity sighed "Leave her be, she has her reasons." "Pardon me your highness." Saturn timidly spoke "But what are you doing here?" Queen Selenity looked at her "Still as wary I see." Saturn blushed "Its okay I am here to tell you where you will be going." They all looked up at this, "Endymion and the Princesses of the inner planets have betrayed you-" "I wonder why." Piped Sun, Moon glared at her, Queen Selenity seem sad at that, but chose to ignore her "As I was saying, because they betrayed you, you are no longer tied to this destiny." She looked at Moon "Therefore you will start afresh." "As in again?" asked Uranus refusing to believe it, "Yes, a new start." She looked at Sun as if trying to tell her something, the Senshi let out whoops of joy.  
  
"Where will they be going your Highness?" Pluto asked saddened by the fact she would have to leave the people she cared about the most in the entire cosmos, Queen Selenity laughed "You mean, where will you all be going." Pluto looked shocked "Your Highness, what about the Time Ga-" "The gate can look after itself." Queen Selenity interrupted; Pluto smiled gratefully "Besides, I need you to look after them." Sun scowled at that "Information about the dimension will be given to you by a certain friend of mine by the name of Dr. J." the Senshi nodded (Well, apart from Sun), "You must get going." She opened a silver portal "I need to talk to Pluto and Serenity "Whatever." Was the rude reply from Sun, she grabbed Saturn, who grabbed Venus, who then grabbed Neptune, who happened to be holding onto Uranus and in a flash, they vanished into the portal.  
  
  
  
Queen Selenity turned to Moon and Pluto "I want you both to take care of them, all of them and Serenity? Take care of you're her." Referring to Solana as most called her, "Life hasn't been good to her." She looked uncomfortable, "Pluto… " Pluto nodded "I know." With that she disappeared.  
  
I know not as good as the first one (blame school!) but, it will get better. The name 'Solana' was taken from a fic I read (I'm not very original!) and I had a name change it used to be Lady Yume but is now Seishi, that is all Bye! 


	3. HELP!!!!!!!!!!

Dreams can come true.  
  
  
  
This is Seishi, and you need to read this if you think I should continue Dreams can come true. I am sorry to report that I think I have writer's block (Oh the shame!) and would greatly appreciate any ideas on a plot.  
  
Seishi. 


	4. Portals and Weak onnas

Dreams can come true.  
  
1 Author: Seishi  
  
2 Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* we all know I shall never ever own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon *insert sad music* *sniff* unless… someone's selling them! I'll buy, but not right now I'm broke! WAAHH!  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! (After days of writer's block*shudders* horrible thing.) And I want to thank anyone who reviewed (again!) especially Key who gave me ideas for this chapter, thanx! . This chapter is kind of OOC but just a little. The votes are:  
  
  
  
Usagi/Quatre: 2  
  
Usagi/Wufei: 3  
  
Usagi/Duo: 0  
  
Hotaru/Quatre: 2  
  
Hotaru/Wufei: 1  
  
Hotaru/Duo: 4  
  
Minako/Quatre: 5  
  
Minako/Wufei: 2  
  
Minako/Duo: 5  
  
Keep on voting!  
  
Inners and Usagi- 17  
  
Outers (excluding Hotaru and Setsuna)-20  
  
GW boys (excluding Trowa)-18  
  
Setsuna and Trowa-21  
  
Hotaru-17  
  
Key:  
  
" "- Speaking  
  
-Thoughts  
  
* *-Flashback  
  
~*~ ~*~-Dream sequence  
  
  
  
Chapter: Portals and Weak onnas.  
  
  
  
Pluto and Moon stared at each other "Puu, what was that about?" Pluto hesitated "It's nothing, all in the past" she said in a voice that said 'No more questions'. Moon sighed in defeat "Let's go before they wreck everything." Moon laughed and together, they walked into the portal, which then disappeared.  
  
~~++++~~++++~~++++~~  
  
Hiiro would have sighed had he been a normal boy, the others had gone off to scout around the area, leaving him as usual, alone I hope its just another mission' peace had finally been achieved after much bloodshed, It couldn't be, they usually just email us . He knew whatever it was it must be really important, (and dangerous) to call them out into the open.  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
Hiiro was awoken, by the beeping of his laptop, Another mission?! He grimaced in remembrance of the previous mission; he switched on his laptop and frowned at the unfamiliar message, which read:  
  
01,gather your comrades and meet us at the following coordinates: HY24JDEF75 (Not real, I think *shrugs* I was never that good at Geography anyway.) It is crucial that you attend.  
  
Doc J.  
  
Duo chose that moment to burst into the room "Hey! Hii-" and was cut off by the baffled look on the normally placid soldier's face, "You alright?" he asked concerned by the baffled expression on the perfect soldier's face, "Get the others and meet me out front." Was his reply, taking one last look at his 'best friend' Duo left to deliver the message.  
  
"Maxwell, are you sure Yui said to meet him out here?" Wufei asked impatiently, "Sure Wu-man" he said doubtfully "I think." Wufei growled angrily "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WU-MAN!" he yelled and whipped out his katana, the daily chase of Wufei and Duo began with Quatre trying to stop the chase with no luck, that was until they heard the gun shot, and there stood Hiiro, gun smoking "Stop." And that was the end of that. "So Hiiro what's the mission?" a curious Quatre asked, "I don't know." The others stood frozen, staring at him, noticing this he asked "What?" they looked at each other; Duo spoke up "Did you just say, you don't know?" "Yes." The others looked shocked and suddenly started talking at the same time (Yes, even Trowa) "Do you think it's because of the last mission?" a concerned Quatre asked, "Could be, he did take a pretty hard fall." Trowa agreed, Duo freaked out "Do you know what this means?!" Wufei sarcastically said "No Maxwell, please do tell us." Duo (thinking he was serious) wailed, "He's broken!" the others looked shocked but then Wufei said reasonably "That would explain it." And then Trowa asked, "How do we fix him." They all glanced at him and started talking in whispers, occasionally looking at him, Hiiro watched this scene amused "The Doctor sent an email." He informed them and handed each of them a printout, Quatre looked puzzled "What does this mean?" Hiiro stared at them "Like I said I don't know." Duo sighed "Well, let's go find out!".  
  
  
  
"You sure this is the place?" Duo asked, as he looked around, "What do you mean?" Hiiro asked in a calm, but stressed voice, on the ride the others kept giving him strange looks and talking in whispers, and quite frankly it was starting to grate on his nerves. "What Maxwell means is that there is nothing here." Wufei said very slowly, the rest just nodded and smiled at him All I said was I didn't know, and they think I'm crazy. He rolled his eyes "Whether or not the doctor is here, we need to scout this area." He stated, they looked at each other and nodded, Trowa spoke up "He's right, I'll take the south, Wufei you take the east, Duo the west and Quatre you take the north perimeter." They nodded and started to leave, when Duo stopped "Hey what about Hiiro?" "Duo he needs to rest." Quatre reasonably said "Oh… right." They turned once again and started to leave "Hiiro whatever you do don't look into the light!" Wufei snorted, "Maxwell, Yui is defective not dying." "I knew that…"  
  
  
  
The sound of two dull thuds snapped Hiiro out of his reverie, It came from behind those trees he moved stealthily towards the trees, and as he got closer, he heard female voices, "Puu, you need to work on your portals, that hurt!" the taller one who seem to be called Puu glared at the shorter one "Might I kindly remind you that, it was your mother that opened the portal." Retorted looking very pissed off. He noticed something as he looked at them; they were dressed in sailor costumes?! Weird dress sense. "Never mind, were are the others?" the shorter one looked around, and started to panic "What if they aren't here?" "What?" "What if they didn't make it?" "Then they would be floating in the abyss of time." Like it alright, but when she saw the look on the shorter one's face, she quickly reassured her "That of course, wouldn't be the case I mean your mother opened the portal, they probably just wandered off." That seemed to reassure her, Hiiro on the other hand had had enough, he stepped out of the shadows, whipped out his trusty gun and uttered one of his famous phrases "Who are you and who do you work for?".  
  
  
  
Moon gasped as she heard a gun click and a cold voice say, "Who are you and who do you work for?" she glanced at Pluto who nodded then slowly they both turned around to come face to face with a boy around Moon's age "Why does a boy your age have a gun?" Hiiro snorted "Boy? I'm at least a year older than you." Moon blushed "I'll ask again, who are you and who do you work for?" Pluto spoke "Who we are none of your concern but we don't work for anyone." Hiiro turned his gaze on her and smirked when he saw her flinch His eyes are a void of emotion Hiiro was about to tell them he didn't believe them but was interrupted by a loud voice saying "Listen china-boy, if you point that gun at me one more time, I will shove it up your arse!" the pilots and the scouts came into view "Oh, more babes!" Duo exclaimed, "There are more weak onnas." Sun growled "That is-". The pilots turned towards the silvery laughter to see a silver haired girl in a sailor costume, Uranus frowned "What's so funny?" "You guys are, are covered in stuff." They looked at themselves and realised they were covered in leaves and twigs, "Yeah? Well you don't look so great yourself." Venus smugly stated that seemed to shut her shut up "Oh." The scouts started laughing, "It's not funny." Moon sulkily informed them "We know, but you should look at yourself." Meanwhile the pilots stared, "Weak onnas." Wufei muttered, but was heard this was met silence, then the sickening sound of a fist connecting with his jaw, the force was so great, it knocked him of balance, he looked up to see Sun standing smugly over him "Who's weak now?" she taunted Uranus whooped "Alright! You tell him." And was slapped upside the head by Neptune, the pilots were stunned, how could one girl have that much strength? Hiiro cocked his gun and the rest of the pilots followed suit, the scouts stood in a protective stance around Moon "It's about time you got here." A mysterious voice said.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Well? What did you think? Please review or email me. I think I'll close the voting in the next chapter. Ja. 


	5. New start? Yeah right!

Dreams Can Come True.  
  
  
  
1 Author: Seishi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Lets face it; I do not and never will own either of them.  
  
Author's Notes: Not much to say today, so on with the fic!  
  
Chapter: New start? Yeah right!  
  
Heads (and guns) turned towards the voice, the pilots recognising the person, turned their attention back to the scouts. "The Sailor Scouts I presume?" the person asked, Sun sneered, "Who wants to know?" she asked suspiciously "Doctor J." was the reply "Oh" the scouts said, embarrassed about not knowing who he was. Sun scoffed "You're late." She stated "No you're late." He retorted calmly "You must be Sun." "So?" Was his reply "Never-" "Doc? You know these people?" an astonished Duo asked "Affirmative 02, infact they are the reason you are all here." "Sorry to interrupted you sir but can we go somewhere more…" Saturn trailed off "Of course." He nodded "This way." He motioned and disappeared into trees "What the." The Pilots halted in their steps and stared at the spot the Dr. had just been in. "What's the problem now." Sun groaned, "The problem onna, is the old man just disappeared." The scouts stared "You mean to say, that you've never been through a portal before?!" The scouts asked, it was the pilots' turn to stare "What kind of world is this?!" Sun exclaimed, "I bet they don't have ice-cream, I'm doomed!" Moon wailed hysterically, "Relax, we have ice-cream." the ever calm Trowa said "Oh." "Well, can we go now?" Neptune asked "Um. Sure after you." Duo motioned "Cowards." Sun muttered, Saturn went first then Venus, Moon, Neptune, and Uranus followed, Pluto turned to Sun "It's alright you go, I'll take them." She assured her, Pluto looked uncertain but finally agreed.  
  
  
  
Sun turned to the pilots and grinned evilly "So who wants to go first?" She asked in a sugary sweet voice, which made the cringeable (Is that a word?) pilots cringe. She rolled her eyes "Flipping 'ell! Haven't you seen what they did?! You go through on this side and come out on the other side!" "But how do we know we'll come out on the other side?" Duo pointed out "Because that is what a portal is for, remember how we came out?" she asked "Yes, and no offence it was painful." Quatre stated politely remembering how the scouts fell on them. "That was because we were dimension hopping!" noting the confused expression on Duo's face, she took a deep breath and counted "Look, I promise you will come out on the other side." She told them seriously "Will you hurry up, don't you want to know why you're here." She asked using the other approach. Wufei snorted, "If it's got something to do with you weak onnas, I don't want to know." Sun growled "I'm warning you for the last time Justice boy, insult any member of my family, and I will kill you." She threatened him again. Hiiro looked at her sharply; did she know whom she was threatening? Apparently she did "So I'll ask one last time then leave, who wants to go first?" "I will." She shivered at the coldness in the voice and turned to face it, "Very well, be careful to close your eyes, if you feel sick alright?" he nodded and disappeared, she looked at the others "Who's next?" "I'll go." Trowa volunteered and disappeared into the portal "How about you?" she asked Wufei "All the girls did it. Don't you feel like a Moppet?" she asked knowing he'll take the bait "Or are you just scared?" "I am not weak!" Wufei protested she raised her eyebrow as if to say 'prove it' with one last glance at her he jumped in.  
  
She turned to the last two and saw them looking at her in a dumbfounded way "What?" "How did you get him to do that?!" Duo wailed, "He never listens to me!" "I used to be like that until I realised an ego's no use, if use can have friends." Was the reply. Quatre seemed to believe it "Why don't you go first?" she asked looking at Duo "Alright." He shrugged and a "Yee haa!" he was gone, "Lets go." She said and made for the portal, but stopped when she noticed he wasn't following. "What's the problem now?" She reached for his hand, but then withdrew "What?" she blushed "It's your aura." "My aura?" "It's so pure like Moon's. She smiled as if lost in a memory "The girl with the funny hairstyle?" "Yes… well let's get this over with." She took a deep breath, grabbed his hand and ran into the portal, which then disappeared.  
  
  
  
"About time." Wufei muttered, "What exactly went on out there?!" Uranus asked angrily, staring at their hands, which then separated leaving Quatre blushing "Lets get started then." Doc. J interrupted (I don't remember the name of the other doctors, so bear with me or email me about them) "Why don't you start with your story?" Doc. A (You know the one with the nose.) asked the scouts "Our story?" Moon asked puzzled "He means from the silver millennium." Sun helped but went to stand at the far end of the wall. The other scouts (minus moon) looked worriedly at Pluto who shook her head "Not time." She replied, they nodded, Saturn spoke "You might want to sit down." The pilots looked at each other and sat.  
  
"Our story begins with Queen Selenity, Queen of the moon kingdom and ruler of the silver millennium-" Saturn was interrupted by Duo "What's the moon kingdom?" "She was about to explain, if you'd let her finish." Uranus stated, but winced as she was nudged sharply in the ribs by Neptune "Sorry." "As I was saying, the silver millennium was a time when all the planets lived in peace with each other the outer solar system was protected by the four princesses of outer planets; Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto and they only visited the moon kingdom on important missions, the moon kingdom was were Queen Selenity ruled from, Queen Selenity was a just queen- " and again was interrupted, this time by Sun's snorting, she looked like she was about to say something but was silenced by a look from Pluto "Carry on." Saturn began again "And ruled with fairness." She cast a look at Sun daring her to interrupt, which she didn't.  
  
"She had a daughter-" she was interrupted by Moon, "You aren't telling the whole story." Pluto stepped in "That is her story to tell." She told her gently, Moon nodded meanwhile the Pilots exchanged looks. "Anyway, her daughter." She said stressing the word 'Daughter' "Was to take over the throne when she got older, her name was Princess Serenity, like her mother she was beautiful, virtuous, and had a kind heart, she also had her own court, which consisted of the Princesses of the inner planets; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus. They were her protectors and her friends." She seemed angry at this, Neptune put her hand on her shoulder to calm her "I better take over, the Princess was betrothed to the Prince of Earth, Prince Endymion, but an evil force was going to come between this destiny." She seemed upset too. Pluto decided to take over before they all got angry "This evil force was Metallia, who took over the form of Beryl, a noble woman who had taken a fancy the prince. The attack came on at the engagement ceremony of the prince and princess, as hard as they tried, they were no match for the dark power of Queen Metallia, in a last attempt the Queen used the silver crystal to banish Metallia to the far end of the solar system. Sad that her daughter wouldn't be able to live her, she used the last of her power to send her and her court to be reborn on earth in the future, hoping she would have a better future."  
  
"That's so sad!" wailed Duo until he was slapped the head by Wufei "Weakling." "The story goes on, to tell about the princess being reborn." Pluto finish "So onna, tell It." "It isn't my story to tell." She looked at Moon "I have a normal life till I rescue this cat from-" "Hold on you just said 'I have a normal life'." Trowa stated "Oh yeah." She laughed nervously, looking at the scouts for help, Venus graciously stepped in "What she meant was um." She started to ramble. Sun laughed, "If you blokes haven't figured it out yet, you 're thicker than I thought." The pilots (well those who could) were shocked "So you're trying to say that…" Quatre trailed off, "That she is the princess and you are her court?" Trowa helped "Duh, but we aren't the inners, well except for Venus" Sun told them motioning at Venus, who just waved "They are the outers." "And who are you?" Hiiro asked in his placid voice, there was something about that girl. "Who I'm is no somebody's business." She hissed bitterly.  
  
Moon gasped sharply "Sun, mind your manners." She looked at pilots apologetically "She's just a bit upset about something, isn't that right Sun?" she asked through gritted teeth "Whatever." Was the rude reply "Back to the story…" she went on to tell them about the scouts, and all the things that had happened up till now (Go and read it somewhere, I couldn't bear to ruin another story).  
  
When she had finished she looked at the surprised faces of pilots and Sun, "There's only one thing wrong with your story" Quatre politely pointed out "Yeah, onna no proof." Sun exploded "Proof! You need proof after what they just told you?!" Moon calmed her down "So you want proof? Well, I got proof." She nodded at the scouts "Please stand back." She warned, then put her hands outwards and closing her eyes, she concentrated hard "Um? Guys what is she doing?" Duo who was starting to get freaked out, "Just watch." Venus whispered and when they did, they saw the strangest thing; there was a gem in moon's hand giving out a bright light. She opened her eyes "What do you think?" she asked pleasantly and giggled when she saw the pilots speechless "Is that the silver crystal?" she nodded "Its beautiful." Quatre compliment, the crystal flashed as if blushing. Duo did a double take "Did it just…?" Pluto nodded, "It can feel and hear you." "Whoa." Sun scowled " Okay, lets cut the chit-chat, what are you going to do with us." The others glanced at her "Yeah, Dr J." "Serenity put that away." Sun told her "Hey! It as feelings you know." Sun rolled her eyes "Sorry." Just as it came the crystal disappeared.  
  
They all turned their attention to the good doctor "Well, you are here to help us fight an upcoming battle-" "I knew it!" Sun said bitterly "Hush." Moon chided gently There goes the hope of normal. "With all due respect sir" Uranus stressed, "What has that got to do with us?" "Yeah." Neptune piped "Its your business." "We wouldn't be asking for your help if we could fight the organisation our selves." The pilots listened intently, a new organisation? "See, this organisation are fighting with magic" noting the surprised looks on their faces "They use monsters which I believe you call youmas and with the combined power of mechas they would be unstoppable for the pilots." "Dr J how come we haven't heard of them?" Wufei asked, "Well, we thought they were just another organisation wanting to take over the world and colonies, and therefore saw no cause to concern you, that was until they attempted to assassinate Vice-foreign minister Dorlain (sp?). The pilots weren't shocked, people who always wanted to destroy the peace, went for Relena meanwhile the scouts were facing a predicament, to help them and save the world again or not to and live normal lives? "Well, scouts what do you say?" the doctor asked.  
  
Moon looked at them "We'll do it." "Good, the head of this organisation is called Eclipse-" "Hold on, did you say Eclipse?!" a spooked out Sun asked "Yes." She looked at the scouts "I can't do this." She choked out "I'm sorry." "What?!" Moon, Venus, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus asked. Sun closed her eyes "I said I can't do this." "What do you mean?" Moon screeched "She's right, we are a team remember?" Uranus said. Sun laughed bitterly "Funny how that only counts now." Uranus looked hurt, Saturn stepped forward "That was a long time ago." Moon frowned "Could you please excuse us?" she asked "Certainly, you can use the office." He said pleasantly, pointing at the door that just appeared "Thank you, sun." she motioned and sun sadly followed her.  
  
"So." She said shutting the door "So." she replied "Cut the crap sun, something spooked you out there." "No it didn't" she denied hotly, "So why are you leaving." She was replied with silence, "Please don't leave." She said gently "Ren, don't make this any harder." She replied painfully, that was when it hit moon, she really was going to leave, and she sighed painfully "Harder! You just selfishly decide to leave! Giving no explanation whatsoever!" Sun looked shocked "Calm down" "Calm down! Don't you tell me what to do!" Forgive me for doing this but, it's for your own good "Remember your promise?" she reminded harshly, sun stared "My promise…"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sun was visiting her sister, who had disappeared after their mother talked to her, so she decided to take a walk in the 'Moon Gardens' which she admired because of it's tranquillity and beauty. Snap out of it, next you'll be saying you like the flowers- her thought was cut short as she heard sniffling behind the hedges of the moon flower, as she peeked behind it there was her beloved sister crying! "Serenity?" she looked up sharply and seeing who it was tried to cover up her tears "What are you doing out here?" she asked through sniffs "Just taking a walk." She replied pleasantly but sobered up as her sister burst into a fresh set of tears "Serenity, was it Mars again?" she asked angrily clenching her fists, if that girl thought she could insult her sister and get away with it she had another thing coming. "No, its mother." "Queen Selenity?" Serenity nodded "What did she do?" she asked gently "She said I have to marry Endymion!" Solana (as anyone who dared, called her) was shocked "You mean that arrogant womaniser?" Serenity nodded "She said it is for the good of both kingdoms." Trust her to put the 'good of the kingdom' before her own child! But said comfortingly "Don't worry, as long as I've breath left in my body you won't" she said firmly "Marry that toad!" Serenity caught a sudden case of fear, and grabbed Solana's arm "Promise me, you will always be there for me." Solana looked startled "Ren, you're hurting my arm!" Serenity refused to budge "Promise me." "Alright, calm down now please let go of my arm." She asked politely, Serenity finally let go "That's better, I promise I will always be there." "Thanks!" Serenity squealed, and hugged her "Okay, enough with the mushy stuff, you're cutting off my air supply." She wheezed "Sorry." And they both laughed.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"How could you bring that up?" Sun accused bitterly "Well do you remember?" Moon retorted "Yeah I remember." "So are you going to stick to it?" she questioned, sun thought for a minute "Yes, I'll do it." "Yes!" exclaimed Moon "but I hope you know what you're doing." Sun muttered "What?" "I said I'd do it." She said coldly and with that charged out of the room with Moon right behind her.  
  
The others looked up as Sun charged into the room "I'll do it." Dr J nodded "Right, you know what to do." Sun nodded miserably "Yes." "Good, pilots, scouts your new mission is to protect Relena until further notice." Wufei cursed, Duo sighed, "Aw man, I knew we'd get another one." Venus looked confused "I don't get it, what's wrong with this girl?" Wufei looked shocked "You don't know? That onna is dangerous, even I'm scared of her!" the scouts just looked clueless, Duo interpreted "That babe is psycho! She has a thing for Perfect Soldier over there!" he pointed at Hiiro, who in turned whipped out his gun causing Duo to 'eep!' and run for cover behind Saturn "Save me!" Saturn giggled as Duo ran again, this time because Uranus was chasing him. Moon watched amused by the scene Poor guy! "Guys, its time to leave." Pluto announced everyone nodded.  
  
Neptune stopped as she noticed Sun wasn't following "Um, where's Sun?" everyone stopped to look around, but Pluto answered, "She isn't coming." She stated sadly, "Why?" Moon asked, "There are consequences of her staying and she is now paying for them." She finished forcefully and glanced at Moon as if blaming her. Moon stood frozen What have I done?   
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
Done! First I want to apologise for messing up the story of the silver millennium, PLEASE NOTE Usagi isn't evil or anything (She happens to be my favourite SM character!) I just needed a link, and accept full responsibility for any flames. Before I forget, (Hiiro and Trowa were not up for couples because they are already fixed) here are the couples:  
  
Usagi and Wufei  
  
Minako and Quatre  
  
Hotaru and Duo  
  
  
  
Sorry about the others, all for now. Ta-ra!  
  
Seishi 


	6. Flashback and Return

Author: Seishi  
  
Rating: Pg-13  
  
Disclaimer: I have decided that I don't believe in them (everyone knows I don't own either of them) so there!  
  
Chapter: Flashback and Return:  
  
*One year later*  
  
Serena couldn't believe, she volunteered for this class, she couldn't believe they all did, why does she even bother? No one listens anyway Relena was going on about peace again. Serena glanced around the class and smiled, Hiiro was typing away on his laptop as usual, Duo was snoring gently in the corner, Trowa was just staring straight ahead (She knew he'd zoned out), Quatre was being his polite self (Yeah right!) and smiling, Alex was mock-yawning causing Michelle slapped her upside her head, Holly, Set-Trista and Mina were in deep conversation, Serena almost laughed out loud when she looked at Wufei, he was mumbling something about 'Onnas making him take the psychotic lesson, while sharpening his katana, she frowned, as she remembered……  
  
*Flashback*  
  
They had just reached Quatre's 'house' where the pilots were staying. "Quatre, this isn't a house, it's a mansion!" Moon exclaimed the others just stared in awe. "Let's get down to business" Pluto said sounding all business-like, "Girls, detransform."  
  
The guys watched in surprise as in a show of light, the girls stood there no longer in those sailor suits but civilian clothing. "That's so cool!" gushed Duo, they just rolled their eyes "Now we-" "Where did Sun go?" interrupted Hotaru, the others waited for a straight answer. Setsuna sighed, "Like I said she decided to stay so she is paying for that choice." She replied in a pained but firm voice, she cast a look at Usagi who avoided it by inspecting her shoes, an uneasy silence fell, until it was broken by Quatre "Shall we go in?" they all nodded.  
  
"We will start by introducing ourselves, my name is Setsuna Meiou; alias Sailor Pluto the guardian of time and space." Minako nudged Usagi "What? Oh my name is Usagi Tsukino; alias Sailor Moon the champion of love and justice!" she struck a pose. "My name is Minako Aino; alias Sailor Venus the goddess of love and beauty." She winked at Quatre who turned a deep shade of red "My name is Hotaru Tomoe; alias Sailor Saturn the soldier of death and rebirth", silence followed, everyone looked expectantly at Haruka, "What?!" the scouts sighed "They don't need to know who we are," Michiru glared at her "Fine, Haruka Tenou; alias Sailor Uranus and Michiru Kaiou; Sailor Neptune." (I can't remember the rest) Haruka mumbled the girls laughed "Your turn" "Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but I never tell a lie!" informed them dramatically, the girls smiled at his antics, "Quatre Rabera Winner" "Chang Wufei" he mumbled "Trowa Barton." He looked at Setsuna (Through his one eye) and smiled, she looked away though you could tell she was blushing, the girls sniggered "What about you?" Setsuna tried to change the subject "Hiiro Yui" was her reply, the scouts winced at the emptiness of his voice.  
  
After the scouts had settled in, they all decided to sort the mission "As you all know we all accepted the mission of protecting the Princess Relena," they nodded "That means we will all be attending the Peacecraft Academy." "What?!" cried an outraged Wufei "She said-" "I know what the onna said" "Hey don't talk to Koneko like that!" Wufei snorted, "I will address the weak onna the way I want!" Minako, Hotaru and Michiru stood "Do you want us to finished what Sun started?" Minako asked in a dangerous tone "Girls it's alright." "But he insulted you" "She's right Hime." Michiru agreed "He called you weak!" Haruka whined she had been looking for an excuse to beat him up, "So? He doesn't know me" "Fine!" Haruka sulked "But if he does it again, you won't be there to save his sorry behind." "Deal!" Usagi agreed the girls nodded satisfied. " In reply to your earlier question Wufei, yes we do." Setsuna replied patiently "We leave in two weeks, any questions?" none "Until we leave we shall train." "We are going to have to change our names." "What do you mean change our names?" Minako curiously asked "Although we are no longer in our dimension, information on us can still be found, therefore we have to change them." The scouts were silent after all they were being told they had to give up their identities "Will it affect us in anyway?" Hotaru finally asked "No" the scouts nodded "Ok" "Good" Setsuna brought out papers that had information on the scouts under their new names, from her sub-space pocket and handed them to the scouts, Usagi studied hers "So my name is Serena Moon?" Setsuna nodded "Don't you like it?" "No-yes." "At least you didn't choose a rubbish name for me." Haruka stated, breaking the uneasiness "So when do we start training?" Michiru asked with renewed enthusiasm.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Serena smiled that was a year ago, she felt she had developed a strong bond between herself and her friends, "Class we have a new student joining us." The pilots and scouts looked up interested, the new person was in the shadows, Relena smiled "Please introduce yourself." "Hello, my name is Phoenix Sol." The scouts gasped.  
  
TBC  
  
So what did you think? Rubbish? Tell me, okay? Tell me, sorry for it being so short (exams and stuff) Ta-ra for now! 


End file.
